New Korean Federation of Occupied America
The New Korean Federation of Occupied America, or Liberated States of America, is the name for the Greater Korean Republic-established puppet state operating in the former U.S.A. west of the Mississippi River. It stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. In theory, it is an independent nation. In truth, however, it is only a propaganda tool of the Koreans to gain the Americans' trust and it is directly controlled by the GKR. In time, without U.S. Armed Forces intervention, it may become an independent nation free of the Korean People's Army, but still under the influence of the GKR and still loyal to Kim Jong-un. It is likely that only a handful of other nations formally recognize the NKFOA. These nations may include some of America's long time enemies such as Cuba and Iran, which were beneficial allies of the GKR. KPA forces refer to the NKFOA as the New Democratic People's Republic of America; similar to the current title of North Korea: the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. The citizens are usually "evacuated" into detainment camps or killed by execution. Since the start of the occupation, various guerrilla groups operate in the area such as the American Resistance and some scattered U.S. Army units. In these areas, they launch attacks against GKR personnel and installations. Territory and Geography The NKFOA stretches from the Pacific coast to the Mississippi River. It is bordered to the north by Canada and to Mexico to the south. Resources such as shale oil, coal, ore, copper, lead, molybdenum, phosphates, uranium, bauxite, gold, iron, mercury, nickel, potash, silver, tungsten, zinc, petroleum, natural gas and timber are abundant. There is also a bountiful and vibrant wildlife, terrain and waterways. Disregarding the state of Florida, the American territory free of the NKFOA which lies east of the Mississippi River is the original independent United States. This may say that the United States needs to recapture all of the territories it had aquired over two hundred and fifty-one years. Borders The New Korean Federation of Occupied America borders three nations. Canada *To the North. Separated by the 49th Parallel. Numerous American refugees are aided by the Resistance in crossing the border into Canada, sometimes via tunnels. There are some US Military forces who fell back North into Canada and are likely working with the Canadian Military and regrouping to retake the United States. Despite the apparent dissolution of the NATO defense alliance given global economic woes, it is unlikely that Canada and the NKFOA have good relations as there are likely many Canadian citizens and Canadian Americans still trapped in the NKFOA, not to mention Canada's long standing friendship with the United States. Additionally, Canadian territory may have been radiated due to the effects of Operation Watersnake - an undeclared attack on a neutral nation. Mexico *To the South. Separated by the Rio Grande and the Mojave Desert. Numerous American refugees attempt to escape across, some in tunnels formerly used by drug cartels. Mexican Federales are ordered to shoot border crossers on sight, but it is unlikely that this is followed due to the economic situation in Mexico. The Catholic Church in Mexico may provide refuge for escaping Americans. Given how Ben Walker mentioned in a news report that yachts with women and children sailed to Mexico, it is possible the Mexican government (or at least the Mexican people) is actually now accepting refugees.Homefront: The Voice of Freedom It is unlikely that the NKFOA and Mexico have good relations as there are many of Mexican citizens and Mexican-Americans still trapped in the NKFOA, and as well as Mexico's long foreign relationship with the United States. Additionally, the Mexican shoreline was likely irradiated due to Operation Watersnake; an undeclared attack on a neutral nation, and according to the trailer, the EMP blast affected much of Mexico as well, though the novel mentions that Canada and Mexico had remained mostly outside the blast's range. United States of America *To the East. Separated by the irradiated Mississippi River. The NKFOA controls a five mile area across the eastern side of the Mississippi by the radiant of the radiation. In addition to the deadly radiation in the area, every bridge crossing the river is guarded on both sides by ground combat drones operated remotely from nearby KPA stations. So far, only Ben Walker has been known to cross this border into the United States. It is likely that the U.S. military has set up Foward Operatating Bases in their border states to both prevent the KPA from seizing anymore American territory and prepare for a counterattack to retake the country. Relations between the United States and the NKFOA are likely much worse than that of North and South Korea in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Known Territories These are the known territories within the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. They are comprised of the 24 states west of the Mississippi River. Alaska *The GKR has a re-education camp set up somewhere in the state. *It is probable that lumber and oil, along with natural gas, coal, caribou and salmon are procured from Alaska. Arizona *Phoenix - In 2027, a coal mining operation is underway. Arkansas *American GKR collaborators control the area around western Arkansas. California *In 2027, there is a slave labor camp in Silicon Valley. Most likely for the production of computers and other advanced technology. The camp may be centered around the Apple Computers Headquarters. *Edwards Air Force Base - The KPA secured the base in 24 hours after the invasion. They confiscated C-17s and other aircraft from the base. It is likely still under their command. *Palmdale - Lockheed Martain's factories may be used to produce more aircraft such as UCAVs and the F-35. *Twentynine Palms - Former Marine Corps training center used for barracks. *Camp Pendleton - Major USMC facility, most likely raided during the early days of the invasion. *Los Angeles - GKR propaganda capital *San Diego - KPA military headquarters *San Francisco - GKR American headquarters Colorado Territory *Colorado Springs - there is a shale mining operation underway in 2027. *Cheyenne Mountain - the cyber attack that crippled U.S. military and government systems first attacked NORAD and shut down USNORTHCOM, disabling early warning radar and missile defense networks that may have stopped or heavily impeeded the initial invasion. *Montrose - a labor camp and mass grave site. Hawaii *The KPA use Pearl Harbor and Hickam Airfield as a transport hub across the Pacific Ocean between America and Asia. *Honolulu - The KPA keep an active nuclear warhead in the middle of the city to pressure the American government from counter-attacking the occupation. Idaho *Boise - GKR agriculture center Iowa *Des Moines - The city has been left relatively unaffected, except for being administered by the KPA. The local citizens are being brainwashed to become loyal to the GKR. Kansas *Lindsborg - The town directly above which the EMP blasted, shutting down the US electrical grid. *There are agricultural complexes across the state. However, the locals have managed to avoid the KPA. Louisiana *New Orleans is possibly radiated due to Operation Watersnake. Minnesota *American GKR collaborators have a stronghold in southwestern Minnesota. Missouri *A mass grave was built in 2026 in St. Louis. *The KPA administer Kansas City, but leave it relatively uneffected. *Whiteman Air Force Base is captured by the KPA, and they get their hands on the USAF fleet of B-2A Spirit stealth bombers. Montana *Butte - A mass grave is located there. Nebraska *Grand Island - slave dentention facility *Omaha - GKR farming complex Nevada *Boulder City is now a slave camp near Hoover Dam. In 2026, Hoover Dam was re-named after Kim Jong-un. *Carson City was used as a port for KPN ships coming inland via a newly dug canal. *Las Vegas was bombed by the KPA Airforce in 2026. New Mexico * KPA ore mining operations throughout the state. * Huge Draught zone * Homemade weapons and ammunition facilities through out the state. * Unknown resistance cells located around the state with strongest located in the southwestern part who's base of operations is located at the former White Sands missle range. North Dakota *Minot - A KPA air base is located there. Oklahoma *Oklahoma City - one of the stops on GKR nationalized slave train starting in central Texas. Federation of Oregon *Grant's Pass - detention center *Portland - re-education center *Eugene - repatriation zone South Dakota *It is likely that there are various agricultural complexes across the state. Texas *One of the stops of a GKR nationalized slave train is located in central Texas, a large ore mining operation makes up most of northern Texas. *Fort Worth - In 2027, there is a prison camp there. *Galveston - It is likely that the GKR runs offshore oil platforms and uses the city as a gas terminal. *Houston - The GKR might have recovered old components and records from the Space Center to further their own space program. Utah *Salt Lake City - Destroyed by the KPA, and later used as a mass grave. *The LDS Temple of Salt Lake City was a prominent landmark that remained unscathed through the bombing. As a seat of the Mormon faith, a strong, LDS-led resistance group coordinated operations from hidden locations in the Salt Lake City area. Federation of Washington *Spokane - In 2027, a mining facility is located here. *It is likely that the GKR has utilized the Boeing and Microsoft's old facilities to produce aircraft and computers. *Given the number of dams in Washington it is likely a significant amount of electricity is generated here. Wyoming *It is likely that there are shale and other mineral resource mining facilities across the state. Pacific Territories *It is highly likely that the GKR siezed all of the Pacific islands that the U.S. once possessed. American Somoa, Guam, the Northern Mariana Islands, and all of the uninhabited atolls formerly owned by the US. Perhaps the U.S. Navy jumps from atoll to island to wage warfare on the KPA at sea. They could be continued to be aided by their eastern allies via Latin America and the Panama Canal. Flag The flag of the NKFOA (as seen above this page) features the United States (Star Spangled Banner) flag in a red hue, with the logo of the Korean People's Army in the center. This would indicate a country specificly built out of a military regime. It is mentioned that most of the equipment confiscated from the U.S. Military by the KPA bear the flag. It is likely that the KPA hastily painted over the Star Spangled Banner markings already on the equipment. Oddly, all fifty stars are still on the flag. The NKFOA only has 25 possible territories. Either the KPA has little interest in updating the flag, they keep it as is for propaganda, or want to one day encourage the New Democratic People's Republic of America to bring the rest of the U.S. under communist control (perhaps all of North America, Europe, and the whole World soon after). Also, the thirteen stripes of the original states of the United States still remain; most likely for the stated reasons. History The NKFOA was formed on January 16, 2026 following an invasion by the GKR in 2025. During the occupation, various guerrilla units attacked GKR bases all over the NKFOA. These attacks were usually met with severe reparations, bringing more violence to the civilian population and the creation of stricter laws. On May 27, 2027, the U.S. Army, with aid from the Resistance, launched a major offensive on San Francisco with an American victory proving to be a turning point for the American's guerilla war against the occupation. The European Union is currently considering aiding the U.S. Government Type and Capital City The NKFOA is an occupied state of the GKR. Its governing bodies are in transitory roles until the Americans "achieve" Juche and are able to "maintain" peace and order on their own. This may indicate that the GKR intends to transfer control of the territory to Americans when enough Americans are willing to support a socialist state and continue sending resources back to the GKR without the occupation of the KPA. In this case, this New Democratic People's Republic of America would function as a satellite state for the GKR and a buffer between it and the Eastern US and Europe. The GKR set up a military headquarters in San Diego, CA in order to "aid the glorious liberation of the American people." The Americans had taken the headquaters since the offensive attack in San Francisco. Legal System The NKFOA operates on the Civil Legal System used throughout the GKR. Besides, "defending" the rights of the people, they "educate criminals" about the Juche Idea. This is only a propaganda tool of the GKR as they use violence and force to control the people until the American forces attacked them. Any American can be imprisoned indefinitely without trial upon the order of a KPA officer with the rank of Captain or higher. Of course, trials are unlikely fair or proper anyway. Military The NKFOA is defended by the Korean People's Army as the rest of the GKR. Their military installations are a collection of former U.S. military bases, airports, industrial sites, sports arenas, Big Box Stores, college campuses, ect. Collaborators often aid the efforts of the KPA. It is likely that once enough American collaborators were organized to act as an organized military for the New Democratic People's Republic of America and the U.S. Military and Resistance were defeated, the KPA would withdraw from the territories. Confiscated American military equipment and control of the region would then be transfered to these Collaborators. The NDPROA would then stand off against the eastern United States with the hopes of conquering the territory. Once the battle of San Francisco was emerged as the American victory, the NKFOA was forced to defend themselves with little aid form the GKR since the United States armed forces had began their attack on the GKR forces. Race and Citizens The race of NKFOA is a "melting pot" of a mix of Americans and Koreans and other races and nationalities. There have been race riots throughout the early days of occupation in the West coast. The rioters not only targeted Korean immigrants and Korean Americans. They also attacked anyone of East Asian descent out of anger towards to the entire Greater Korean Republic. Hispanic and Latino Americans were also attacked due to nationalistic feelings after the EMP. It is possible that Islamic and other South Asian communities (the former due to past steryotypes and the latter due to racial misrecognition) in the United States were targetted by the rioters before it was confirmed that the GKR had orchestrated the attack, (and likely after due to general racial tensions). There are many refugees fleeing into the Mexican and Canadian borders or are inside detainment camps. There is a wide varriety of religious denominations in the region. The KPA is often hostile to religious groups. One recorded instance was of KPA specialist Salmusa executing a Christian radio crew. During the late 20th and early 21st centuries, the Kim regime made several anti-semetic comments. There was at least one Muslim American imprisoned at the Montrose Labour Camp. There are likely thousands if not millions of foreign nationals and illegal immigrants trapped in the Democratic People's Republic of America. Their homelands are likely in a fierce diplomatic battle against the GKR for their return. Religiously dedicated nations such as the Vatican, Israel, and Saudi Arabia may have denounced the GKR for their treatment of religious organizations. Infant Mortality Rate According to the GKR, the mortality rate is "7.55/1000 live births". However, this is unlikely, due to food shortages and living conditions. Additionally, soldiers of the Korean People's Army have been known to execute children as young as five years old. Infants have also been the victims of raids made by the KPA on Resistance strongholds. Life Expectancy at Birth According to the GKR, the life expectancy is 80.11 years of "dedication" to the "New Juche Ideals". This is unlikely also because of food shortages and living conditions. The life expectancy of the United States as of 2012 is 78.2 years. In North Korea this number drops to 67.3. The combined average of the Korean peninsula in 2012 is 73 years. Economy The GKR is "helping" the American workers "experience the most life" they can afford. The GKR also "will help to restore" the American economy and "experience the joys" of the Juche Idea. This is unlikely due to the GKR's iron-fist control on the NKFOA. The KPA set up numerous mines and agricultural facilities to rob the resource rich NKFOA. This follows a mercantile oriented economy unseen since the days of European colonization. Everything produced by the colony is shipped back to the mother country for the mother's benefit alone. Other old industrial facilities such as oil refineries were restored for the benefit of the GKR. It is unknown what the Gross Domestic Product of the occupied territory is. Communications The main line of communication is the telephone and the GKR "continues" to create new opportunities in communication. This is unlikely, because of the EMP that struck America. There are radio stations throughout the NKFOA such as KPAR 88.3 FM, among others. All of them broadcast Korean controlled news. It is unknown whether or not there is internet access, cell phone reception, or television broadcasting throughout the territory. If there is, it is likely controlled by the Koreans. However, there are several underground networks in the occupied territory. The Voice of Freedom continues to broadcast to the American People via secure radio channels and denounces the GKR at every opportunity. Also, the U.S. Government continues to air the Emergency Broadcast System, telling citizens to remain calm and resist the Occupation if they can without endangering themselves. Both channels may have capabilities beyond radio such as television, calling, and online. Some remnants of Facebook, Twitter, Google, Youtube, and other social internet networks may be places to post the truth about the Occupation; similar to their roles during the Arab Spring. The GKR has made the viewing of these broadcasts and reporting on the Voice of Freedom illegal. Transportation There are more than 7,000 airports, 90,000 km of railroad and 3,000,000 km of roadways. The management of all of this by the GKR is unlikely. The GKR, however, has a nationalized slave train running from central Texas to Oklahoma City and a cargo rail running from San Francisco to Salt Lake City. The KPA use the massive roadway, railway, and airport systems to move troops, supplies, and resources around the occupied territories and to/from Korea. It is possible that the GKR has invested in restoring decaying infrastructure and building new roads, bridges, canals, and power plants. Of course, this is not for the benifit of Americans. Movement from place to place is highly restricted, as the KPA forces Americans to remain in large cities and resource rich towns for slave labor. There is a No-Fly zone across the entire occupied territory and civilian airliners are likely being used to ferry KPA forces. Also, the Unkown Pilot mentions that the KPA have repaired the main powerlines, but only provide energy to the large cities, bases, and detention camps. It is possible that the KPA dug a canal across California to Lake Tahoe as ocean going cargo vessels are seen forsaken at a harbor in Carson City Nevada. Red markings indicate that these ships belonged to the Korean People's Navy and were used to bring forces inland. With the use of personal transport like cars and bikes, the KPA pays little attention. Reference Category:Homefront factions Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Locations Category:Countries